Link's House Party
by lollixlolli
Summary: Let's find out what happens when Young Link and Adult Link throw a party and invite other Nintendo pals! Sorry it took sooo long to update! R&R, Pretty Please (With a cherry!
1. Party!

Welcome to my 2nd Story! In this story we find Young Link and Adult Link (They're brothers.) throwing a house party. We also find out that Adult Link claims Ganondorf is not evil! (O_o) This story is rated PG for mild language and mild violence. 

****

[Link's House Party!]

_________________________

**

{Adult Link and Young Link sit watching TV, very bored}
**

Young Link- [sighs] "I'm bored…I could've been playing the Gamecube, MY game, which I look very cool in! But no, YOU broke the damn thing!"

Adult Link- "Hey, watch your mouth, you're pretty young to say damn. Besides, Cel-shaded graphics suck! You should be playing MY game, which I look very cool in, and it's the only game I'm in so it is the coolest of all!"

Young Link- "And what game would that be?"

Adult Link-"That would be Ocarina of Time!"

Young Link- [laughs]

Adult Link- "It was the game of the year in 1999, because I was in it! Well, I brought it the Gamecube to the game repair shop yesterday, I should be getting it back in about an hour."

{Then they see a commercial on house parties…} 

Young Link- "Hey those guys look like their having fun, we should throw a party!"

Adult Link- "Well, I guess it wouldn't be THAT much harm…We can trust our friends, right?"

Young Link- "Yeah! Let's call them now!"

Adult Link- "Hold on, let me go pick up the Gamecube."

{Adult Link picks up the Gamecube and dials numbers one by one..} 

Adult Link-"I know exactly who to call."

{One by one he calls: Pikachu, Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Togepi, Jigglypuff, Ganondorf, Zelda, Winnie the Pooh, and Kirby.} 

Young Link- "You're inviting Ganondorf?!"

Adult Link-"Yeah, it's just the video game he's bad in, sheesh, get in real life here!"

{And one by one, the guests finally come over after Adult Link fixes up his house. Togepi is the first to arrive…} 

Togepi- "Hey, Wink, nice pwace ya got here!" (Hey, Link, nice place you got here!) 

Adult Link- "Heh, thanks Togepi, the snacks are over there, and my brother is on the couch over there. We finally got our Gamecube fixed, so you can play it if you want."

{Then Pikachu is the second to arrive…} 

Pikachu- "Hey, Link! Can't wait until every one arrives. I see Togepi got here before me."

Adult Link- "Yeah, what, were you guys in a race?"

Pikachu- "Yeah, pretty much! Togepi, you cheater!! You said we leave our houses at exactly 6:00! But when I came out, where WERE YOU?! Already gone!!"

Togepi- "Eggsactwy, dat is why I am vewy popuwuh! (Exactly, that is why I am very popular!)

Pikachu
- "How exactly does cheating on a race make you popular?"  Togepi
- "Who caiwes? I'm stiw popuwar!" (Who cares? I'm still popular!) ** {Pikachu then sits by Togepi to play Gamecube.}
**

Pikachu- "Hey, let's play Super Smash Bros. Melee!"

Togepi- "Yow on! I'm gonna kick yow ass!" (You're on! I'm gonna kick you're ass!)

Door- "Ding, dong…Ding, dong…Ding, dong…Ding, dong…Ding, dong…Ding, dong…Di-"

Adult Link- "-OK!! I hear you!! Jeez, give me a minute, will ya?!"

{It was Jigglypuff at the door..} Togepi and Pikachu- "Haha, Jigglypuff! You made Link mad! That was good!" 

Jigglypuff- "Well, I was hoping I made him mad, and it worked! How mad was he?"

Adult Link- "Oh, shut up guys.."

____________________________________

[What will be in store for our party host? What will happen when the other guests come? Are Togepi, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff a burden enough? Find out in the next chapter, Chapter 2: Fight!] 


	2. Fight! Fight! Fight!

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

****

Link's house Party

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

In the last chapter, Our pals Adult Link and Young Link throw a house party…But they didn't realize the dangers of house parties! So they carelessly invited all their friends! Only 3 arrive, and they're already a pain in the a…Neck! Are they obnoxious enough or it will get even worse?! Find in this Chapter… 

****

This Chapter is rated PG-13 for Violence and them talking about alcohol.

Chapter 2: Fight! Fight! Fight!

[Link gets out a can of soda, thinking it's going to wash away the annoyance of Togepi, Pikachu and Jigglypuff.]

Togepi- "Haha! Wink is sut a doh'k!! (Haha! Link is such a dork!)

Pikachu- "Why do you think Link is a dork? He was the one who invited us here…"

Togepi- "Becuz Wink doesn't know how wambunctious we can get at pawties! (Because Link doesn't know how rambunctious we can get at parties!)

Pikachu- …

Jigglypuff- "No, Togepi, No WE…YOU! YOU are the one who gets wild and crazy…and occasionally drunk.."

Togepi- "HEY!! Dat onwy happened ONCE! ONCE! ONCE, ONCE, ONCE!" (HEY!! That only happened ONCE! ONCE! ONCE, ONCE, ONCE!")

Jigglypuff- "Admit it!! You told your mom you needed to go to the bathroom at Thomas's Party so you can sneak a drink!!"

Togepi- "Oh, Weewee?! (Oh, really?!)

Jigglypuff- "Oh, wait! Maybe your mom wouldn't care about you drinking, because SHE was gulping that stuff down!"

Togepi- "What did you just say?!"

Jigglypuff- "You heard me!"

Togepi- "Say it again!"

Jigglypuff- "You heard me!! I don't repeat what I say!"

Adult Link- "Uh…Guys, can you take this outside? I really don't want you messing my house up more than it already is…"

Togepi- "Shut up, cwap face!" (Shut up, crap face!)

[Adult Link backs away from the argument, acting like he didn't say anything. Just then, the doorbell rang…]

Pooh- "Open up! It's me Pooh!"

[Adult Link answers the door.]

Adult Link- "Uh, Pooh? This isn't a very good time right now… Togepi and 

Jigglypuff are fighting.."

Pooh- "You invited **THEM**?!"

Adult Link- "Yeah, was that a bad thing?"

[Adult Link looks inside to see them fighting still.]

Adult Link- "Maybe it was…"

Pooh- "Well, call me if they stop so I can come back over…You might need to get the cops on them…Trust me! I know them very well."

[Pooh gets back in his car and drives away.]

{Continuing the fight scene…}

Togepi- "You just expect me to stand heewe while someone teh'ws me my mom wikes to get dwunk?!" (You just expect me to stand here while someone tells me my mom likes to get drunk?)

Jigglypuff- "Basically, it's a true fact."

Togepi- "Oh…THAT IS DA WAST STWAW!!!" (Oh…THAT IS THE LAST STRAW!!)

Jigglypuff- "Out of how many straws…In the drink?"

Togepi- "GRRRRRR!!!!"

[Togepi takes a frying pan, and whacks Jigglypuff in the face.]

Jigglypuff- "…….That wasn't a good idea…"

[Jigglypuff picks up the T.V. and throws it at Togepi.]

Togepi- "Why you wittwe!!" (Why you little!!)

****

[Togepi takes Jigglypuff and slams him in to the wall.]

[Jigglypuff takes a pipe from inside the wall, and whacks Togepi with it.]

Pikachu- "This would go great with some Pantera music…"

****

[Pikachu walks over to the radio and puts in a Pantera CD. (For those that don't know, Pantera is a Heavy Metal band.)]

Adult Link- "Pikachu!! Why did you put in Pantera?!"

Pikachu- "Because the fight would be even funnier with this music!"

Adult Link- *Sighs*

Pikachu- "What, you don't like Pantera? Then I'll put in KoRn."

****

[Pikachu take out the Pantera CD and puts in a KoRn CD.]

Adult Link- "Whatever…"

****

[Adult Link walks into the kitchen and reaches for the phone to call the cops…but he changed his mind.]

Adult Link- "This fight is waaaay too funny!"

****

[Adult Link then hears a loud crash.]

Adult Link- "But my house is at stake…"

****

[Adult Link dials 9-1-1.]

Cop Person- "Hello? What's your emergency?!"

Adult Link- "Uh, hi..it's not that big of an emergency..Two people are fighting, and I have a feeling it could get dangerous. Personally, I think it's very funny, so you can take your time coming here."

Cop Person- "Ok! Whatever you say!"

****

[The cop hangs up.]

{Continuing the fight scene again…}

****

[Togepi punches Jigglypuff 5 times in the face]

[Jigglypuff takes a lamp and smacks Togepi with it 6 times before it breaks.]

[The doorbell rings.]

Kirby- "Hey, guys! Party master here!"

****

[Adult Link opens the door.]

Adult Link- "Dude, you can come in if you want…but Togepi and Jigglypuff are fighting.."

Kirby- "HAAHAAHAA!! You invited them?! They always fight! Sure I'll come in, I can't pass this up!"  


Adult Link- "Where's my little bro?"

Kirby- "Oh, Little Link? I think I saw him getting eggs, spray paint, and toilet paper."

Adult Link- "Don't tell me he's planning to mess up his own house…what an idiot!"

Kirby- "Hahahaha! Your little brother is planning to vandalize his own house..which is your house too, that is why it is even funnier!!"

Adult Link- "He doesn't realize I can use a bow and arrow….does he?"

Kirby- "I guess not.."

_----------------- ---------------- ---------------- ---------------- 

-**Will Togepi and Jigglypuff ever stop fighting? **

-Will Adult Link have to call the cops on them? 

-Will his house still be standing? 

-Is Little Link really stupid enough to vandalize his own house?

Find out in the next chapter!!!


End file.
